Wild side
by dragonkissfairywink
Summary: While unexpectedly visiting Gothi's house Toothless, Cloudjumper, and the gang spill a potion on themselves. The results are animalistic. Set after HTTYD2. Rated T because I'm a bit paranoid however rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Second story! :) For those of you who are new check out my page to read other stories done by me. Please review but flames may or may not be given to the dragons. This might be a one-shot but if I have enough material it will have a few chapters. And without further delay.**

* * *

Toothless P.O.V.

'Alpha!', ' Good morning alpha!' These and many other greeting were given to me as I walked down the street to the Academy. Ever since I defeated the Beewilderbeast the other draconian residents of Berk have been calling me that. Oh how I hated the title is was OK at first, but then it got annoying I wish the other dragons would call me Toothless again. 'Alpha.' A nearby voice startled me. 'AHHHH!' I nearly leapt out of my scales. 'Oh, it's just you Cloudjumper.' I turned to my second in command. 'How many times must I tell you don't sneak up on dragons like that, you'll give someone a heart attack, and call me Toothless.' 'As you wish Alpha Toothless.'he replied. 'No, no that's not what I meant.' I then groaned and did the ever useful human trick of face palming. 'Ok so what have you come to tell me this time' I said looking up 'the Terrors are in the fish again,no it couldn't be that, the Zipplebacks are terrorizing the sheep, no not that.' I continued to ramble for a bit going over possible scenarios.

'Ahem, if you would allow me to speak you would find out that your friend Meatlug might have gotten stuck in the doorway to Gothi's cottage. And the rest of your fiends need help getting her out.' The large peachy-white dragon interjected breaking me out of my ramblings. 'Oh is that all. Well I better get going.' I then turned and headed in the direction of my friends.

* * *

Later at Gothi's

'I don't know how you did this Meatlug.' My Groncle friend had gotten herself so stuck in the doorway of the tiny house that not even a Nader, Monstrous Nightmare, Zippleback, an army of Terrors, and an old crazy Viking lady with a stick could dislodge her. 'Well I sort of, smelled something good, and then sort of, followed my nose, then I snapped out of it when I got stuck, but by then it was, too late.' She replied sheepishly looking at the ground in shame. 'I don't think you did anything wrong, just try and use your head before your stomach next time. Ok on three,' I said to the others, 'One, two, three!' We all pushed until we felt her moving. 'I think it's working, push harder!' Stormfly exclaimed. With one final heave Meatlug popped through the doorway and into the cottage.

We all tumbeled in after her. We crashed hard enough to rattle the shelves and a flask with a dark purple liquid rolled over the edge and broke, splattering the contents on Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, me, Stormfly, and Cloudjumper, who had come along to help. 'Eww what is this stuff.', 'It's in my scales.', 'Can I eat it?' And, 'Cool.' Were some phrases I over heard as I was at the time trying to clean the plum substance off of me. Then I got this weird feeling that penetrated all the way to my bones. I looked at the others and it seemed that they were experiencing the same thing. 'Toothless what's going on.' I heard someone say, but it was faint and I couldn't see straight. Then everything spun and went black.

* * *

 **yay I got the first chapter done. So I decided to make this a multi-chapter fic instead of a one shot. Please review. A special thanks to Timplazasta for your review. Bye kissies.**


	2. Recognition

**Hi everyone it's your host Dragonsandfairys4ever**

 **i just wanted to give a special shout out to the author who inspired this story**

 **Perriwinkle Skittles**

 **with their deviantart profile Bowtiemysoul**

 **please check them out they are a excellent writer and artist alike**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**yay chapter 2 is here sorry for taking such a long time to update. Please review and enjoy the story. In case you were wondering I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.

 _Just a normal day, no fireballs exploding, no dragons in the fish stores, no arguments or fights between villagers, the perfect day. Something bad is going to happen sooner or later._ As I was finishing up my rounds as Chief for the day this startling thought hit me. Then I realized that Toothless hadn't played any of his usual tricks or pranks on me today. Just then Gothi the village elder and healer come running up to me and started scribbling franticly in the dirt. "Dragons... Toothless... Potion... Help..." I was a bit rusty so that was all I could make of the hurried symbols she wrote.

"Where are they Gothi?" She pointed in the direction of her hut. "I'll go over to my house first and you get the rest of my friends and meet me at your hut." I yelled back at me as I ran to my house to grab a few supplies just in case. When I arrived at Gothi's cottage the rest of the original riders were there.

"Gothi what's wrong I don't see anything." That particular comment was from Snotlout. He continued, "Did we come all the way out here for nothing?!" Gothi simply pointed through the door. We all stared at it for a minute until Astrid stated,"Is it going to do something, or are we looking for something else?" At that moment we heard a noise that sounded like a muffled 'meow' and a black blur came rushing out and attached it's self to my head. "AHHHHHH! Get it off, get it off!" I franticly tried to pull my new hat off my head. "Hahahaha!" The twins and Snotlout laughed at my expense, but then three more blurs rushed out and attached to them. "Wha-, help!" "Odin help me!" "Oh I'm hurt I'm very much hurt."

Their cries nearly reach my ears, I was two busy watching the last three blurs come out. One shot at Astrid and the other at Fishlegs. At that point i was able to pry the foreign furry object off my scalp, and gave it a closer look. To my surprise it was black cat with piercing green eyes and strange markings. At first glance it appeared to be an ordinary cat, but those green eyes reminded me of someone. I wasn't sure until it meowed loudly and licked my face. In that instant I knew, "Toothless!?"

* * *

 **Ok so my chapters will be a bit short, but I promise they will be interesting. Oh and watch out for cliffs, they will appear quite frequently. Bye, Dragons. Oh and I might change my name soon so heads up.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry about the long update. So I won't keep you waiting. On with the show!**

* * *

Hiccup P.O.V.

After the realization that the blurs that attacked us were really our dragons we all stopped and took a closer look. "This bird is definitely Stormfly," Astrid exclaimed," only she has a pattern like this." The bird indeed had Stormfly's pattern of yellow and teal stripes. "Such a wise creature." The large bird, I think an owl, on my mothers arm had to be Cloudjumper. "Cool." The twins were marveling over, whatever their dragon had become. "He's, fluffy. Why is he fluffy?!" Snotlout was holding a small orange and black striped cat out in front of him. Who was indeed, very fluffy. Fishlegs was just hugging the, dog I think, that Meatlug had taken the form of.

Toothless had become a black cat, no surprise there, he acted like one all the time. "Uh, Gothi, what happened?" I looked past Toothless at the elder. She started to write symbols in the sand. Luckily I had taken a few lessons from Gobber recently so I could decipher a few of them. "Meatlug, stuck, door, vial, potion, broke, and a, yak?" The last one earned me a whack on my head from her staff. "Not a yak. Got it" "Hey, uh, how long will this potion last?" Snotlout was still holding Hookfang at an arms length.

Gothi wrote more. "She says, two and a half weeks at most.

Toothless P.O.V.

 _Two and a half weeks!?_ I started freaking out. "Hey bud, it's okay, shhh." Hiccup tried to comfort me but my fur was still on end. _'Why me?'_


	5. Apology

**Hey everyone! Unfortunately I have lost my muse for the story so for a while it will be on hold or hiatus until I find it again. If you want you can check out my alter ego on Wattpad called Cosmicsaku.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
